


Robert sugden the potato killer

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: (I hope :/), Humour, M/M, Oh and robs married to aaron and NOT engaged / married to chrissie she's just an ex, Parody Fic, Star in...., blood bath, chas bashing !(literally haha), how it should have happend, me bashing emmerdale and being an arse :), murder spree, robert sugden the potato killer !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts just after aaron has his accident (but he's not hurt in this) the mysterious potato killer was about to strike</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The potato killer was born

Robert walked up behind chas carefully he picked up his weapon of choice ........a potato from the near by field and that's when he struck the first blow hitting her head with the potato repeatedly ......she was dead and the potato was mash (where's the butter and milk ? Oh sorry just the author being stupid I'm sorry I couldn't help it , it was too funny not too ! Let's get back to the story eh ? Before I seem even crazier and embarrass myself) robert dropped the potato and ran to aaron screaming in the process no one would suspect it was him......

"Ahhhh aaron" 

He looked at his husband in confusion 

"Robert , stop being a girl you wous whats wrong"

"I'm so sorry your mum died send and I saw it was horrid" robert fake cried , suddenly happy birthday to me came on a stero that had just magically appeared from no where

"YEAH ! Come on ! Duh duh duh duh I'm free" aaron sang dancing stupidly and in no particular rhythm 

"This is great ! No more prodding from me mam yessssssssss get in " he said before dancing again 

Robert watched in clear confusement he was sure as hell married to a nutter but then again he'd just killed someone with a potato like that was normal (robert internally rolls eyes) but he knew one thing for certain he was gonna do it again he'd never felt a rush like that before 

And do the infamous village potato killer was born........


	2. He strikes again...

It was only a week later when he'd manage to corner katie in wylies at least now he'd finally get his regent and she would het what was coming to her

"Your lying cheating son of a bitch robert ! And I hope you never ever get your own way again"

"Oh really" he cackled evily 

Katie had projected a ceartin strength , a warriors confidence and yet if she was being honest that laugh scared get   
Immensely 

"I will get what I want"

"And whats that" she asks

"You , dead"

She's trembling with fear

"Never !" She screamed before running forwards......

Only to be pushed back 

"Your not going anywhere" he said through gritted teeth angrily pushing her to the ground but before she could notice what was happening he'd struck the first of many fatal blows with the potato she wasn't awake enough to fight it anymore and when she saw the light she knew it was over robert struck the critical final blow before the light drained from her cold distant eyes and blood started to run cold he'd done it he'd killed her , his blood lust was almost stronger than anything he'd ever felt .....except his love for his husband , aaron but was it enough ?

He ran home dropping the potato before he left , leaving the evidence and the thing that got the polices tongues wagging behind ......

**Author's Note:**

> Well that first chapter was.......interesting Haha just a late night bonkers robron fic
> 
> Oh and ignore spell check being a dive and acting more like a spell error creator


End file.
